There has always been a need to reduce the size of metal cans once the contents are removed. Volume reduction of these empty containers is essential for many locations, such as restaurants and hospitals. A particular need for volume reduction of empty containers exists on cruise ships or naval vessels where storage space is limited and dumping of refuse into the ocean is prohibited.
Mechanized can crushers are well known in the industry. The crushers presently available employ a piston, driven by a power source and a power transmission assembly, which moves toward and away from a stationary surface to crush the can. Piston movement is governed by a manual switch controlled by an operator. The operator places an empty can between the piston face and the stationary surface, activates the switch, and the piston moves toward the stationary surface crushing the can, then moves back toward the starting position. After crushing, the can falls into a storage container or is removed manually from the crusher by the operator. The crushing cycle, lasting from about 10 to 30 seconds, is then repeated. The process as presently practiced is highly labor intensive.
There is an unmet need for a can crushing apparatus which operates unattended and is capable of crushing multiple cans without requiring manual removal and insertion of each can.